Fontaine (Level)
Fontaine (or Fontaine's Lair) is the last level in BioShock. Jack has finally chased down Frank Fontaine, and now prepares to fight him. This level, located on the top of Point Prometheus, is the highest point in Rapture, and provides magnificent views of the city. __TOC__ History The level was once the Special Exhibit wing of the Memorial Museum. During Rapture's golden years this area showcased the best exhibits the museum had to offer, but when the museum became a training ground for the Big Daddies and Little Sisters, it was used to collect ADAM from the young gatherers and splice up their monstrous guardians. A large ADAM-inducing device is located at the center of the room, but since Point Prometheus was essentially abandoned by many of the scientists who worked there, the equipment has remained untouched for some time. ''BioShock'' Since Fontaine has taken control over Rapture, he has redirected the city's ADAM supply directly into the ADAM-inducing device and has used the machine to splice himself with large quantities of the drug. To compensate for the huge amount of genetic material being pumped into his body, the ADAM has mutated Fontaine into a hulking, statuesque monster, unrecognizable from the man he once was. To the left of the entrance, there is a healing station. There is also a Bot Shutdown Panel next to Fontaine's chair. To kill him, Jack must inflict damage upon him until he retreats to his chair to recharge his ADAM. While he is open for attack, the player must run up to him and drain his ADAM with the extraction needle. This must be done four times, although Fontaine only has three forms, so the first extraction can be performed immediately upon confronting him. The first draining can be taken at anytime, so one can set up traps before the fight. However, after the first draining, if one doesn't drain him, he'll recover and you'll have to fight him at that stage again. If Jack runs out of First Aid Kits, EVE Hypos, or specific types of ammunition during the fight, Little Sisters will toss additional supplies out of the vents found around the area. Provisions are given in one minute increments. Listed below are the kinds and amounts of each item given by the Little Sisters. *First Aid Kit x 3 *EVE Hypo x 3 *Antipersonel Pistol Rounds x 18 *Antipersonel Auto Rounds x 60 *Exploding Buck x 12 *Heat-Seeking RPGs x 6 *Napalm x 150 *Steel Tipped Bolts x 15 After Jack defeats Fontaine, the ending differs depending on whether Jack rescued or harvested the Little Sisters. There are three possible endings based upon actions prior to it: 1. If the player harvested more than one Little Sister during the journey through Rapture, Jack will turn upon the Little Sisters who helped him to kill Fontaine. It is assumed that he killed them. After this, the cinematic shows a submarine coming upon the wreckage of the crashed plane, but it is soon surrounded by dozens of bathyspheres filled with Splicers (assumed to be Baby Jane Spider Splicers) who kill everyone in it and take control of the submarine, which happens to hold nuclear weapons. All of this is narrated by Brigid Tenenbaum as she dejectedly condemns Jack for his actions. :Narration: "They offered you everything, yes? And in return you gave them what you always did... brutality. You took what you wanted — all the ADAM, all the power — and Rapture trembled. But in the end even Rapture was not enough for you. Your father was terrified that the world would try to steal the secrets of his city. For you now have stolen the terrible secrets of the world." 2. If the player harvested every single Little Sister, then the same cinematic as above plays, but narration in an even harsher tone by Tenenbaum. :Narration: "They offered you everything, yes. And in return you gave them what I have come to expect of you: brutality! You took what you wanted, all the ADAM, all the power! And Rapture trembled, but in the end even Rapture was not enough for you! Your father was terrified the world would try to steal the secrets of his city! But not you, for now have stolen the terrible secrets of the world!" 3. If the player rescued every Little Sister, or saved them all but one, then an alternative ending will be shown. The cinematic shows a bathysphere surfacing right next to the very lighthouse Jack entered Rapture in; this time, it is in complete daylight. The door opens, and it is filled with five rescued Little Sisters. Jack helps them out, and the cinematic proceeds to show them living happy, fulfilling events in their futures, such as graduation, marriage, and parenthood. The cinematic ends showing Jack on his deathbed surrounded by the five rescued Little Sisters that he raised. This is a heartwarming cinematic, and is narrated as such by Tenenbaum's voice. :Narration: "They offered you the city, and you refused it. And what did you do instead? What I have come to expect of you: you saved them. You gave them the one thing that was stolen from them: a chance. A chance to learn, to find love, to live. And in the end what was your reward? You never said, but I think I know... a family." Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it. New Discoveries New Enemies *Frank Fontaine Walkthrough Video Gallery B1 FontaineLevel TotheTop.png|''Nowhere to go but up.'' B1 FontaineLevel View.png|''Mammoth machinery.'' B1 FontaineLevel Front.png|''The elevator.'' B1 FontaineLevel Backwater.png|''Looks like we're taking on water.'' B1 FontaineLevel Large Window.png|''Fuel canisters and control consoles.'' B1 FontaineLevel Side.png|''A room with a view.'' Bugs/Glitches *Fontaine can sometimes get stuck between computers, or while running up against a railing. Behind the Scenes *There is a Security Camera hanging in mid-air atop the ADAM-pumping machine. Its view is blocked so it cannot be triggered, but it can still be destroyed. *A conversation between three Splicers in BioShock 2's second level, Atlantic Express, references both possible ends of BioShock. While one believes Jack is living a lustful life on the surface while threatening to drop the bomb on Rapture, another states that he is probably living happily ever after with the Little Sisters he rescued. The third Splicer concludes that neither version of the story matters, as he is simply gone now. *An interview with Ken Levine indicates that the multiple endings of BioShock were a late decision at the request of the publisher, and that the game was originally set for a single, ambiguous end (similarly to both the end of System Shock 2 and BioShock Infinite). Levine also says that he prefers the happy ending, and that Elizabeth's actions and ultimate sacrifice in BioShock Infinite's downloadable content Burial at Sea - Episode 2 were to set up that outcome.Interview with Ken Levine References de:Fontaine (Level) ru:Фонтейн tr:Fontaine (Bölüm) Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock Locations